Elvis
by Cuma
Summary: "Hola Tsukki ¿Qué haciendo?" Era un mensaje de Tadashi. "Hoy te pedí tu reproductor de MP3 y encontré la canción que nombraste 'Para Yamaguchi' ¡Tienes música realmente genial ahí! Ya sabía que te gustaba Elvis, pero no sabía que tanto ¡eres genial Tsukki!... Por cierto, no sé si ya te has dado cuenta, dejé en ese playlist algo para ti también..." -Fluffly TsukkiYama-
1. Elvis

"Hola Tsukki *-* ¿Qué haciendo?"

Tsukishima apartó la mirada de la revista que leía cuando escuchó la notificación de su celular.

Era un mensaje de Tadashi, como cualquier otro mensaje que recibía por ahí de las 5 de la tarde, cuando ambos estaban ya relajándose en casa.

"Leyendo." -Escribió rápidamente.

"¡Oh! Está bien."

Yamaguchi era bastante atento. Y Tsukki lo agradecía. Si este le decía que estaba ocupado, aunque fuera por algo realmente tonto, Yamaguchi no lo acosaría con preguntas como "¿Qué lees?", algo que seguramente cualquier otra persona haría y que siempre resultaba molesto.

Pero eso era porque jamás le había dicho que si él le enviaba un mensaje, dejaría de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo sólo para leer lo que tenía que decirle -así fuera lo más tonto del mundo-, pues nada era más interesante para él que aquel chico pecoso.

"¿Tú que haces?" -Preguntó para no dejar morir la conversación.

La pantalla mostró que su mensaje fue leído en el segundo que fue enviado y recibido. Yamaguchi seguramente miraba la pantalla con el celular en la mano, con la esperanza de que Tsukishima respondiera como siempre.

"Estaba viendo un programa de televisión pero ya me aburrí."

El rubio sonrió. A veces le daba la impresión de que Guchi sabía exactamente que decir para llamar su atención, pero que siempre fingía no hacerlo. En ese momento marcó el número de su amigo.

-¿Tsukki? Eso fue rápido.- Escuchó la voz risueña que tanto adoraba del otro lado de la línea.

-Sabías que esto pasaría desde el momento en que me enviaste el primer mensaje.- Respondió fingiendo desinterés.

-Bueno, si, algo así…

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-¿Ahora?

-Suenas sorprendido, como si fuera extraño vernos improvisadamente por las tardes.

Aunque a cada lado de la línea, ambos sabían que nunca era tan "improvisadamente".

-No, está bien.- Sonrió el pecoso.- De seguro lo que leías es más interesante que venir a hacerme compañía.

Tsukki rio al teléfono.

-Oh, por favor Yamaguchi, eso fue bastante obvio.

-¡No es cierto! -De seguro el moreno estaba todo sonrojado.- ¡Lo dije de verdad!

-Claro, claro…

-Tsukki ¿podemos hablar? -Su tono de repente cambió.

-¿No estamos hablando?

-¡Ah! Me refiero a algo serio…

-Por supuesto…-Algo en la voz de su amigo le hacía preocuparse- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si, sólo es algo… Espera… te volveré a marcar…

Sin más explicación colgó. Conforme pasaban los minutos Kei no hacía más que preocuparse.

"¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?" -Escribió con ansiedad.

"Todo está bien, Tsukki, dame un minuto"

No quería sonar ansioso o mostrarse desesperado mientras pasaban varios minutos dónde Yamaguchi parecía escribir algo y arrepentirse. Su estado pasaba de "En línea" a "Escribiendo…" pero ningún mensaje salía.

"Voy a tu casa" -Escribió Tsukishima tajantemente.

"¡No! No podría decirlo si estas frente a mi…" Recibió segundos después, cuando ya estaba con el suéter puesto y dispuesto a salir de su habitación.

"¿Qué sucede?"- Urgió Tsukki, estaba a nada de irse sin importarle nada más.

"Te lo diré, pero por favor no respondas hasta que termine, sólo lee lo que tengo para decir ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo", Respondió, aunque aquello le parecía extraño.

"Bien, yo… Había pensado en rendirme hace tiempo."

¿De qué hablaba exactamente? El corazón de Tsukki se aceleró al pensar en cualquier posibilidad.

"Pero Akiteru me dijo que echara un vistazo a tu reproductor de música ¿recuerdas que hoy te lo pedí prestado?"

Tsukishima abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Alcanzó el aparato mencionado y lo desbloqueó.

"Encontré la canción que nombraste 'Para Yamaguchi'".

Súbitamente recordó de cual canción se trataba y la buscó con rapidez.

"¡Tienes música realmente genial ahí! *-* Ya sabía que te gustaba Elvis, pero no sabía que tanto ¡eres genial Tsukki!"

Mientras escuchaba esa canción empalagosa sentía como su rostro se iba encendiendo más y más.

"¿Sabes? Me hace feliz que pienses en mi cuando escuchas esa canción"

-Demonios…- murmuró, pausándola.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado de sí mismo ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota y olvidar que había hecho aquello con esa canción?

Lo había hecho una de esas noches donde se sentía abrumado por sus sentimientos, mientras miraba fotos en el perfil de su amigo y escuchaba ese playlist estúpidamente cursi y hasta algo depresivo, entonces con el corazón en un puño le pareció que Elvis describía perfecto lo que sentía por él. En un impulso y convencido de que al día siguiente le mostraría esa canción, presionó sobre "I want you, I need you, I love you" y cambió el nuevo nombre, porque sentiría aún más vergüenza si su amigo veía el nombre tan excesivamente romántico de la canción ¿y si se le cuestionaba el nombre antes de siquiera escucharla?

Ahora se arrepentía. Quería echarse debajo de todas sus cobijas y morir asfixiado -Porque si, Tsukishima también sentía esa clase de emociones adolescentes.

"Por cierto, no sé si ya te has dado cuenta, dejé en ese playlist algo para ti también ;D "

Volvió a tomar el reproductor y buscó. Entre todas esas canciones una decía "Para Tsukki", con los dedos temblorosos presionó play.

La melodía invadió sus oídos y supo instantáneamente de cual se trataba. Justo como toda la música que le gustaba, conocía perfectamente la letra.

"Sé que es muy cliché, pero es justo como me siento."

Escuchaba la voz familiar en sus audífonos, aquel tono meloso que se hiso tan popular en un tiempo.

"Cuando me mostraste esa canción no podía dejar de llorar con ella…"

Miró la pantalla con sorpresa, Yamaguchi siempre fue un chico bastante emocional, y aunque usualmente irradiaba felicidad a veces los sentimientos tristes lo arrastraban, y pese a lo hermoso de la canción, sus motes de tristeza hacían que cualquiera se deprimiera aunque sea un poco, más aun si la persona que amaban no les correspondía.

No podía evitar imaginarlo llorando y cantando a todo pulmón "Can't help falling in love", sobre todo porque su pronunciación en inglés era terrible.

"Siempre pensé que sólo yo sentía esto."

Cerró los ojos, en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada llena de cariño ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota para no darse cuenta del verdadero significado? Se dejó llevar por lo que parecía evidente, al ver a Yamaguchi admirando a algunas cuantas chicas lindas pensó que no tenía oportunidad. Y ya que su amigo no conocía sus sentimientos, quizá en algún momento le pudo dar la señal equivocada, que quizá no podía tener interés en el chico, cuando era totalmente lo opuesto.

Era hasta ridículo pensar que cada uno sufría por un supuesto amor no correspondido, cuando en realidad, la persona por la que sufrían sentía exactamente lo mismo.

No sabía ni por dónde empezaban sus sentimientos. Estaba feliz y avergonzado a la vez. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que iba a morir.

"Y ahora espero que esto no haya sido una broma de Akiteru, porque si es así huiré a África y será la última vez que sepas de mi…"

Tomó el celular en sus manos temblorosas y sonrió.

"Ya puedes responder Tsukki."

¿Qué podía decirle si en ese momento su cerebro estaba de viaje en una nebulosa de felicidad y parecía que no volvería pronto?

"¿Entonces si puedo ir a verte?" – Escribió intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

Segundos después recibió "Estoy afuera".

De un brinco se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, el pecoso estaba sentado justo frente a su casa y cuando lo vio le hiso una señal con las manos. No podía distinguirlo a lo lejos, pero sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de lágrimas y su rostro completamente rojo.

Bajó las escaleras de tres saltos y corrió a abrirle, Yamaguchi ni siquiera estaba cerca de la puerta y él ya había salido a su encuentro.

Antes de decir nada Tsukki se encontraba abrazándolo, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero no quería dejarlo ir. Estaba tan feliz.

-¿Tsukki?

-No digas nada Yamaguchi.- Dijo en voz baja.

Yamaguchi asintió y respondió al abrazo.

-Me gustas mucho Tsukki.- Susurró en el oído del otro.

-Yo te amo.- Dijo sin tapujos. -No tienes idea de cuánto…

Yamaguchi rio.

Se separaron y ahora podían verse de frente. Los rostros de los dos estaban completamente rojos, pero ambas sonrisas eran tan genuinas y conmovedoras.

-¿Vas a invitarme a pasar? -Bromeó Yamaguchi.

-¿Alguna vez has necesitado que te invite?

Tsukishima se adelantó no sin antes extenderle una mano al menor, quien sonriente la tomó para ser guiado al interior.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! Les dejo un nuevo fic y este si es fluff! Me gusta pensar que a Tsukishima le gusta la vieja buena música, por lo tanto un playlist de Elvis es obligatorio para él!**

 **BTW, sería genial que escucharas ambas canciones 😃 para que puedas imaginarte a ambos cantándolas *-* además los siguientes caps son drabbles de ambas canciones ;D y después de leerlos me haría extremadamente feliz saber que piensas de ellas y su relación con nuestros bebés cuervos, de verdad me gustaría saber! Ya que es la primera vez que hago un fic así, con algún material de apoyo x'D quiero saber si funcionó tan bonito como lo imaginé en mi cabeza jajaja**

 **Canción de Tsukki: I want you, I need you, I love you.**

 **Canción de Yamaguchi: Can't help falling in love with you.**

 ***corazones* corazones***


	2. Can't help Falling in Love with you

Habían pasado horas desde que ambos cansados se tiraron sobre la cama, descansando uno cerca del otro. Sus manos apenas se rozaban cuando escuchó la voz suave de Yamaguchi cantar casi en un susurro.

"Take my hand…" La yema de los dedos del moreno acariciaban la palma de su mano "Take my whole life too…" La voz de Yamaguchi era hermosa y tan llena de sentimientos "For I can't help falling in love with you…"

La voz de Yamaguchi se iba apagando al cantar esas líneas, arrullándole a la vez que se rendía también al inevitable sueño.

-Yamaguchi.- Dijo antes de perder completamente la consciencia.

-¿Si?- Respondió el otro más adormilado.

-¿Desde cuándo tu inglés mejoró así?

Escuchó la risa adorable de Yamaguchi y su mano entrelazarse con la suya.

-Cállate Tsukki.- Murmuró contra el cabello del rubio.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	3. I want you, I need you, I love you

Tsukishima estaba sentado en su escritorio, la música puesta en sus audífonos a todo volumen, por supuesto que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, estaba tan concentrado cantando a todo pulmón aquella canción con la que solía sufrir tanto pero que ahora hacía sentir su corazón cálido y feliz.

"Hold me close, hold me tight, make me thrill with delight  
Let me know where I stand from the start"

El pecoso se había quedado parado detrás del rubio, sería mentira negar la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar la voz usualmente impasible de su ahora novio cantar así, con tanto sentimiento.

"Every time that you're near, all my cares disappear  
Darling, you're all that I'm living for"

¿Cuantas veces habría cantado Tsukki aquella canción pensando en él? Se sonrojó con una sonrisa boba en la cara, ese lado tan lindo de su novio había sido un secreto total para él hasta que descubrió la canción en su reproductor y agradecía ahora verlo en vivo.

"I thought I could live without romance  
U-U-Until you came to meee  
But now I know that I will go on loving you eternallyyyy

Won't you please be my own?  
Never leave me alone  
'Cause I die every time we're apart"

Y también le causaba algo de gracia, la canción era bastante romántica, sin duda. Pero la melodía tan sesentera hacía que en vez de sonar ridículamente empalagosa sonara hasta graciosa. Quizá esa era la razón por la que le gustaba tanto al rubio.

Era una declaración de amor inusual y podía entender como aquellas notas podían filtrarse por cada poro de aquella piel blanca, haciendo que se olvidara de su personalidad seria y se entregara a los sentimientos que lograban reflejarse en su voz ansiosa.

No podía más, pasó los brazos por los hombros de su novio y le abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que le quitaba los audífonos y terminaba de cantar aquella hermosa canción.

"I want you, I need you, I-I love you  
With all my heaaart"

Tsukki se paralizó, su rostro completamente rojo y hasta podía decir que temblaba de la vergüenza.

-No sabía que tenías tan buena voz.- Le dijo Yamaguchi dándole un par de besos sonoros en la mejilla.

-C-Cállate Yamaguchi.- Respondió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Quería morir en ese momento.

-Te amo Tsukki.- Sonrió sin disculparse.- ¡Canta para mí!

-0-

-0-

-0-


End file.
